Malice Grey
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: This story is about Team One, Team Seven, Team Eight and Team Guy in how I would've set up Naruto. Team One is completely OC while Teams Seven and Team Eight are canon with a twist. Team Guy...I can't say. Team Guy is Team Guy. Rated T for minor, and magor, misconceptions. Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would've gone like this.


There they were, Team One: a dying jonin and three genin fighting a failing fight. A genin with a mohawk was punched and couldn't get back up. Another of the three, one with long hair, was kicked into the side of a tree. The last one standing, a boy with platinum-blonde hair looked from his teammates to his sensei. Then looking at the four enemies, he said two simple words. Not jutsus, nothing of that sort. The two words were, "Malice Grey." Everything turned white.

* * *

Day One, Graduation, Welcome to Team One, Meet your Sensei, An Old Man Wishes for Help and Unexpectable Power, and Other Things. Not in that order, of course.

I

"Ohh! My arm!" An old man almost screamed, his lungs too weak. A brown-mohawked boy stopped walking and looked to the left.

An old man had fallen and twisted his arm bad. "Boy, could you help me," the old man pleaded as though his life depended on it, "I wish for your service!"

The boy couldn't refuse helping, that was his strength and fatal flaw. He barely ever said no and almost always said yes. So he jogged to the old man and helped him up. "Sir, I could take you to the hospital," the young boy suggested.

"I'll be fine, my arm feels fine now, must've been the shock," the old man said, "And who do I my thanks to?"

"Oh, I'm Yuukita Kitomo!" the boy said.

II

She was sitting on a bench outside of the Shinobi Academy. A blue-haired boy named Sasuke walked past her but she didn't care. Very quickly after Sauke entered the building, his fan-club entered behind him. Of the group were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. A few others were there in the group too. Naruto Uzumaki also walked past, the boy was all smiling and happy. She didn't care for him either. Kyurei Itozuma was waiting for someone else. The boy she liked.

Her long, flowing, purple hair was swaying to left from the slight breeze. She shivered and felt something like dread. She ignored it and walked inside of the building as Yuukita Kitomo, the boy she liked, greeted her with a playful smile and a hello.

III

A boy with hair the reflected all the light from the sun was almost falling. Almost falling as in tripping but staying upright. He knew he was going to be late, but hey? Yolo! But then he remembered his mom saying Yodo, You Only Die Once then he started running. He was more surprised at the sight of a cat flying then the sight of a Shinobi dealing with someone who needed discipline. The cat, though looking so amazing in the air above, was only thrown. He saw alittle bit of green flash by, but he ignored it. A woman said, "Hi, Kyoyo!"

Kyoyo Mitsushina waved as he whistled by.

When he reached the Academy he saw his best-friend enter with the girl who he liked. He smiled at how happy he was with her, but then his smile turned back into his emotionless gaze. He coughed, dirt getting into his system as he leapt through the air and ran to the entrance of the building.

IV

A man, who was coughing slightly, was at Training Grounds # 13 looking over the texture of the place. He made a few changes here and there, but mostly he left it untouched. He brought his hands into a handsign and disappeared...only to reappear in the Hokage's office with a few other jonin. He coughed again, only slightly louder this time. The Third Hokage looked at him, and Mara Eruzume looked back at him.

"Your teams have been picked," the Hokage started, "Team One will be consisted of Kyoyo Mitsushina, Kyurei Itozuma, and Yuukita Kitomo, their jonin sensei will be Mara Eruzume."

The coughing man clapped his hand three times in a row. And after all the team's were sorted out, he left for his home. He was going to meet his team on the morrow and needed to be ready for all the questions and training.

V

Yuukito was sitting beside the girl he liked, in front of the Uchiha-twit. His best friend was at the back of the class where he usually was, watching with his emotionless gaze or studying. He past the genin exam easily, but with the same scores as Naruto, and was a little surprised that Naruto was there. He thought that the blonde had failed. Apparently he was wrong. His parents didn't like the Uzumaki, though he couldn't understand why. Naruto Uzumaki was an energetic, funny person. Overall he was a good guy to be around.

His parents disallowed him to talk to him, but he still flashed him smiles every once and a while. There was a clamoring behind him and as he looked up to see he bumped into the rear-end of a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. Namely Naruto Uzumaki. "Sorry," he said apolligetically until he saw Naruto and Sasuke locking lips.

Yuu was laughing by the time Sasuke's fan club got to Naruto.

VI

Kyurei smiled as she saw Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke kiss. It was actually quite funny to see and when the fan club got to him...she didn't want to think about it as she looked at the front of the class, Iruka-sensei finally coming in the class and telling the girls to get off of Naruto. "All of you that are here have passed," he started, "And I will be telling you which team you are on and who's your sensei. Alright?"

Everybody nodded. "Team One will Yuukito Kitomo, Kyurei Itozuma, and Kyoyo Mitsushina. Your jonin instructor shall be Mara Eruzume. Team Two will..."

He mind raced at the thought of being with the boy she liked and one of her best friends. How could luck be so gracious to her and her new teammates? She remembered one time when she thought she liked Kyoyo and when she said so, he looked at her and shook his head. "You're lying to yourself," he said to her, "Yuukita is the one you want. I know, he knows it. We can tell by your eyes."

That was the day that Kyoyo became her best friend and Yuukita became her crush. But after all the time she tuned out her sensei, it was time to leave and get ready for tomorrow, even if it was a long time away. She and Yuu had plans and Kyoyo...Kyoyo did what Kyoyo did. He was like an enigma box, wrapped in a veil of mystery, a circle of confusion and a question mark on top. She understood his personality but...where he went, what he did in his spare time was very confusing to her and Yuu.

She just ignored it though as she and Yuu left the building.

VII

He was just delaying of what needed to be done. Kyoyo was getting tired of his father's demands that he wanted to shout in his face. But he would have given Kyoyo a beating that would make Hiashi Hyuuga cry. As he left the compound of future shinobis-in-training he took a right so he could get to Ichiraku's. He was a regular there and the old man that ran a place knew what would have been wrong in an instant. Naruto entered with Kyoyo not far behind. "Hello, Naruto," Kyoyo said without emotions, "I hope your team does well."

Naruto was almost surprised that Kyoyo was talking to him. Kyoyo didn't nessacarily hate him but he didn't nessacarily like him either. He replied al the same though, "Hi Kyoyo! I hope your team does well also."

Kyoyo looked at him and realized, "Naruto, don't you have to meet your sensei now?"

"Oh no! You're right," Naruto gasped in horroe, "Thanks for reminding me Kyoyo!"

The blonde shot off without another word. Kyoyo didn't have to meet his sensei until the next morning, which he really didn't like. The old man who ran the Ramen shopp asked, "What's wrong?" as Ayame made his usual dish of ramen.

"You know, the usual..." the white-haired boy trailed off, knowing that Old Man Teuchi was one of the only people who knew about his secret.

"You know what, Kyoyo?" the man said, "The ramen's on the house."

Kyoyo said thanks and ate his beef-flavoured ramen. After he was finished he went home to a despicable father.

VIII

Mara was bored, still coughing, and overall unenthused. He didn't understand why he would want to meet his genin the day after but...the deal had been made, it couldn't be unmade. Mara didn't get Kyoyo at all. He was a smart, good boy, possibly not trying in the Academy...yet he looked like he didn't have fun. On that note, Kyoyo didn't look like anything. He always wore that expressionless gaze when around strangers, and people who he seemed not to like. But around the Kyurei girl and the Yuukito boy his happiness was revealed, but at the same time...Maybe it was the Mitsushina family...

The girl was alittle spacey. She looked like she went back to memories whenever she hears something good. Mara could tell that Kyurei liked Yuukito, by how she always waited and talked to him first. And Yuukito was also happy around her. Kyurei was out going, but at the same time nervous with situations that might be hard. Nothing is simple in her life. She must think too hard.

Now, Yuukito was more of a "I don't say no," boy. When he saw him help up the old man, Yuukito looked like he wanted to leave but his conscience took hold of him. He didn't have much to think about him...only that he had a good and true heart. He decided to take a walk around the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

VIX

Yuukito was walking Kyurei home when he noticed a man against the wall. He had short jet-black hair, a sad, hurting face. His build was emmendable, very well-built. He was broad-shouldered and stood alittle over six feet tall. He wore baggy pants, like Kyoyo, and his headband was dangling off a belt that kept his pants on home. Similar to how Kyoyo had his headband tied around a belt-loop. His eyes were a dark-brown, similar to Yuukito's own brown eyes.

His torso emblazoned a scar that was shown before his v-neck tee shirt. Embedded on his shirt was an eye that looked like a mix between the Rinnegan, Byakugan and Sharingan. It was mostly odd for it had a grey colour to it. He had a robe on over his body. It was a dull blue thing that was open and his hands were in the pockets. His face structure was similar to Kyurei by how he had high-cheekbones and an almost perfect nose. Overall, Yuukito was creeped by this shinobi.

Yuukita said goodbye to Kyurei and left. But not before he felt a spike of fear go through him.

X

Kyurei noticed Yuukita observe the man in the robe. Yuukita always was an observant person, making him the best for telling if someone lied or not, and reconassiance. While Kyurei was good with taijutsu and the healing arts. If any of her friends were hurt she would heal and protect them, namely making her the muscles of the group. And Kyoyo...well, Kyoyo was just Kyoyo. He was good at everything. Or so she thought.

Kyurei felt a chill go down her spine. It was like there were child's spirits in the air whispering, "Help me...! Help me...!"  
She shrugged off the feeling and thoughts and walked into her home. Her mother was doing her usual job at a brothel about two hours away from Konagakure. Her father, still oblivious to her mom's job, was at his desk working on a project that was influenced by the Westerners that were striking this land. She loved her parents but what they did made her question her safety at times.

"Hi honey, how was graduation?" Kitaru Itozuma asked from his invention.

"It was okay..." she trailed off, "Did you know there was a shinobi outside?"

"Oh, yes," her father nodded, "He just told me...never mind. He was just taking a walk."

She knew her father knew she suspected something. But what Kyurei expected was totally lost to her as she walked into her room and lay down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling before falling asleep.

XI

Kyoyo was walking after he left Ichiraku's. Since the afternoon he hadn't wanted to go anywhere near his home so he just wandered off. He found him unexpectedly led to the Uchiha's clan home. He looked left and right and walked into the compound. He sniffed the air and found that someone was here. The smell made his mouth water. Smelled like blue-berries. His bloodline allowed him to "smell" chakra. And Blue chakra always smelled like blueberries.

He followed the scent until he saw Sauke, who was standing with his back to him. "Why are you here?" one of the last Uchiha's said with surprising killer intent.

The blonde replied emotionlessly, "My feet carried me here. To get away from my dad."

"This place is off limits..." the Uchiha warned.

"Doesn't that make you at fault also?" Kyoyo said efficiently, "And if you _did_ tell someone, then wouldn't they ask you how you knew I was here? It's a tiny bit of hypocrisy on your part."

Finally Sasuke turned around and lunged at him. Kyoyo was expecting this and a multitude of different outcomes, so he swatted the punch away like it was a fly. "Control your anger, it's not me you want to kill," and Kyoyo knew that if he did fight Sasuke, one of them would be in the hospital and one in the basement of the hospital: the morgue.

Kyoyo was sure he could beat Sasuke. It's just that he wouls sustain many injuries. Sasuke just scowled and jumped away as the light dimmed, twilight coming upon the village soon.

After a short run, he made it to his home. His father heard him and came out, holding a knife and a cigar. A sense of fear overtook the Mitsushina as he walked towards the short, but strong man.

XII

Before he was about to leave the Itozuma resident, Mara's heart almost stopped. He felt cold for a split second before everything went back to normal. He hoped nothing was happening. His thoughts took a change as his coughing grew worse and spittle flew out of his mouth. _Is my symptom already getting worse?_ he questioned himself. But after his cough went back to normal he just shrugged it off and blamed the hack on allergies.

He did a hand-sign and appeared in his home. He looked at a picture that showed his team...he walked to his bedroom and lay on his bed. He thought about what would happen in the morning and thought good thoughts as sleep finally took its hold over him. Even with those good thoughts, he worked far too hard to fend off the nightmares.

* * *

The Third Hokage wondered over his choice of letting Mara take a team for himself. His last team didn't meet...the required standards of the jonin. And that was when Mara was a genin himself. He shook his head to get rid of the somber thoughts and thought of Konohamaru and Naruto. His grandson was alright, even a tad more reckless after meeting Naruto, but he was still Konohamaru. Naruto on the other hand...

He realized that everyone of the jonin's had had a barely excusable past. Mara with his old team, Kakashi with his father, Asuma with his younger brother, and Kurenai with her parents. He wondered why he did this, over and over again. The test the Kakashi Hatake will be hard...and Mara Eruzume's test might even be harder. Asuma was too lazy, having the Ino-Shika-Cho formation like it could do everything. And Kurenai...it would be hard. Harder for Kakashi and Kurenai.

At that moment Sarutobi felt a moment of dread. Like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kurenai was in her home thinking about the team she had. Good kids. Strong kids. With work they might be chuunin then jonin. As she was about to sleep, she felt cold. It was like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kakashi was reading his orange little book, giggling like one of the girls in Sasuke's fan-club. He felt a spike of terror go through his head which made him shut his book. An odd moment in his life happened there. Instead of reopening the book, he fell asleep.

* * *

Asuma was honing his blade's when he slipped up and almost cut his fingers. That never happened. Ever. His stomach dropped and he felt like he was going to puke. Something bad was happenening.

* * *

XIII

Yuukito fell asleep when he finally entered his room. His mother questioned why he came home so late and he simply said, "Kyurei." His mother understood and sent him to his room. His father was dead...killed by _her_. When he woke up it was morning. He showered, got dressed and exited his house. Today, he was going to meet his sensei. He wondered what he was like as he passed house after house after building and made it to where his teammates were. Kyurei looked excited while Kyoyo looked distant. Yuukito knew not to bother him when he was like this. Kyoyo would snap and just yell.

He greeted them with his usual, "T'sup?" and sat down. Fie minutes later a man, with short jet-black hair, arrived. "It's you..." Yuukito exhaled, "The one who was creepin' around Kyurei's place!"

The man laughed as he said, "That's no way to greet your sensei, is it?"

Kyurei greeted in her usual polite manner, "Hello."

Kyoyo kept silent. "Okay, right now we're going to introduce ourselves," the man all of you know as Mara said, "I am Mara Eruzume. My dream is to find a cure for an illness. And my hobby is to walk."

Yuukito's eyes brightened as he said, "I'm Yuukito Kitomo. My dream is to understand people better...and my hobbies are hanging out with friends and helping people in need."

Kyurei stuttered nervously, "I-I'm Kyurei Itozuma. M-my dr-dream is t-t-to b-become stronger...my hobbies are reading, s-sewing and i-inventing things..."

"And you?" Mara asked Kyoyo, who was silent.

"I am Kyoyo Mitsushina," he stayed emotionless, "My dream is to be free of my father. My hobbies are walking, reading, training, and...and...g-getting..." He couldn't say anymore in his first ever slip up.

Yuukito knew something was wrong at that instant. Worse than wrong; terrible.

XIV

Kyurei saw the hurt and anger in Kyoyo's eyes. She knew it was something to do with his father, Tora Mitsushina, but Kyoyo told them to drop it. It wasn't there problem. But it was. They knew each other since when they were little. And they still kept being friends after that...incident. Their instructor, Mara, was studying Kyoyo. "No more," he said with a hint of worry, "Right now, we need to head to Training Ground #13."

Mara-sensei did a handsign and disappeared. "Let's go," Kyurei said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

Yuukito nodded and started to run with her. Kyoyo was jogging, but when Yuukito called, "Hurry up!" Kyoyo smiled and started to actually run.

Leave it to Yuu to cheer up Kyoyo. When they made it to the field, Kyoyo had two bath robes. He threw one on the ground and yelled to them, "You guys have to get the robe I'm wearing off of me. If any of you can get it you all pass, if none of you can get it you all fail. And the one who get's the robe I'm wearing get to keep and wear it. You can start now!"

Kyurei and Yuu threw shuriken while Kyoyo disappeared into the bushes.

XV

When Kyoyo got home he was abused like he always was. His father cut him up with his knife and burned him with his cigar. It was always the same, but different days. It's worse if he's earlier, for his father cut and burned him harsher and longer. Along the back of Kyoyo were burn scars and long, ragged knife scars. Tora Mitsushina started with his chest area. He brought the knife down the middle of his chest to his naval. He then burned him in random spots.

On his arms he was cut in random places and burned in random places. On his back he was cut horizontally...and burned where he was cut for extra pain. "I hope you understand it was your fault," Tora explained to his son, "She wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for you. This is why I'm doing this...so you understand my grief."

This is what he always said. But it wasn't. Before Kyoyo was an expressed kid. He either was happy, sad or angry. And he expressed those with actions, words, or facial expressions. But when his mother went mad from his father's abuse, she almost killed Kyoyo, Yuukito and Kyurei. His mother was killed by the father of Yuukito...but his mother also killed Yuukito's father. It was a gruesome sight which changed Kyoyo and Yuukito. Luckily Kyurei wasn't there.

After that, he bandaged himself, and fell asleep in pain. When he awoke he talked with his new sensei and friends and went to the training grounds. Kyurei and Yuukito battled head-on while he jumped to the side, formulating a plan. When he hit the bush, his injuries hurt. He wanted that robe. It wouldn't do any good for Yuu or Kyu, but for him, it would be useful.

XVI

Mara thought that they were all smart, but Kyoyo smartest. He knew that Yuukito observed his surroundings fast and Kyurei just went in. Kyoyo jumped in some bushes, probably to figure out a plan. He knew they had hidden potential, and he knew that hey knew they had hidden potential too. This was probably where it was going to be showed. What surprised was Kyurei the most though. When she threw her shuriken she went up to him fast. It seemed she was nervous outside of battle, but in, just wow. She got a good punch to his leg, which rendered fast movement. But she was left wide open.

He hit a spot of nerves in her neck that made her whole body numb. She fell down gasping. Yuukito yelled and kept throwing shuriken and kunai. Of which one met its target. His left leg was punctured by a shuriken, which left him wide open to another attack. Yuukito went in fast but not fast enough. Mara grabbed Yuukito's clothes and threw him in the water. That was Kyoyo went on the offensive. Kyoyo was faster than both Yuukito and Kyurei, which didn't surprise him, but how he attacked did.

Chakra swallowed his right fist as he tried to punch Mara. Mara, in turn, grabbed the boy's wrist to throw him but the forward momentum of the punch carried the Mitsushina forward to kick. Mara grabbed Kyoyo's left ankle. When he did that the Kyoyo poofed. It was a shadow clone. The real Kyoyo punched harder than he expected. Unexpectable power...for all three of them. When Mara was sent backwards his arms flew out which proved to be a good getting of the robe.

Kyoyo clenched the sleeves of the robe and pulled them off the hands of the older shinobi. He then flipped the robe over the head of Mara and slid under Mara. The robe then tripped the jonin. Mara smiled, knowing next time to not go so easy. He just wasn't expecting the team work. After he clambered up there was a log where Kyurei girl was and the real Yuukito was up on a tree. "So you planned this from the beginning?" he asked his students.

Surprisingly the girl explained, "On the way here Kyoyo said he wanted the robe. He also said for us to hit first to distract you. Yuukito replaced himself with a clone and I used the subtitution jutsu when you hit me. Kyoyo also made many more strategies if that one didn't work. He also said use the terrain to your advantage and that you would underestimate us."

"We actually didn't try in the Academy," Yuukito boasted, "I got tied with Naruto because I wanted to be with Kyurei and Kyoyo. Kyurei easily got middle marks. And Kyoyo went up and tied with Sasuke. If we wanted we could've all been higher than Sasuke's mark. But we wanted to be in a team."

Kyoyo spoke up, "That is right. We all have the same potential even if it means one of us is stronger than eachother. Yuukito and I are faulty in the healing arts and genjutsu, which Kyurei makes up for us. Yuukito may not be all that smart, sorry Yuu but it's true, so I make up for that. But I barely have an imagination which Yuukito _and _Kyurei make up for me. If you look at the facts, we are an almost perfect team. And we compliment each of our weaknesses great."

Kyoyo put on the robe which made him look like Mara. It surprised Mara. Then Mara thought, _I'm getting surprised alot aren't I_?Mara laughed as he said, "We are going to have some fun. Okay, everyone, you are dismissed!"

XVII

Yuukito left with Kyurei and Kyoyo. "Yuukito," Kyoyo said with a hint of fear in his voice, "Can I stay over at your place?"

Yuukito looked at him and knew that his father hit him. This always happened, Kyoyo asking him to stay at his place, after his father hit him. Yuu was unusually observent at his young age, which lead him to the odd scar or bandage. Kyurei held his concern too, but didn't the cause of Kyoyo's misfortunes. Yuutkito could only guess, but his guesses were usually right. "Yeah you can stay," he said gently.

His mind was made up, he was going to ask why his father hit him. They said their goodbyes to Kyu after they dropped her off at her place and then started a walk to his place. They saw one Sakura Haruno and Yuukito asked, "T'sup?"

She replied in her snarky tone, "Oh, leave me alone you idiot!"

Kyoyo smiled at that as he said, "I hope you know that being rude to my comrade could result in a headache. So, I'll tell you something; he acted as an idiot only because he wanted to be on a team with Kyurei Itozuma and me. He could have easily gotten higher marks then your unrealistic crush, Sasuke. I mean, why even try to get that guy when he clearly doesn't like you? What's wrong with Naruto?"

Sakura looked like she was punched. "Oh and Kyurei could have gotten a higher mark then Sasuke too. We _are_ geniuses after all," Kyoyo added.

Sakura glared at Kyoyo which made Yuukito laugh, "No need to tell her that she doesn't have a chance Kyoyo. It's not her fault that Sasuke's a dick!"

Sakura almost punched Yuukito like she punched Naruto. But Yuu grabbed her hand before any magor damage could have been dealt. "You probably would have hurten me alot if you punched me," Yuu said in a very serious tone, "But because you're...oh gosh, I can't say it! I'm not _that _mean. I'm sorry Sakura. Anyway, how did your training go?"

"We passed," she said shortly.

"We did too and Kyoyo got a new bath robe!" Yuukito pointed out to Sakura.

Kyoyo looked older and resembled Mara with the robe. Which uneased Yuukito a bit. But he shook it off as Sakura said, amazed, "You mean that was Mara Ezume's robe? You've got to be kidding me! Those robe's are like his life."

"You've heard of him?" Kyoyo asked innocently enough.

"Yeah, my father was escorted by him a few years ago," she explained, "He survived but something went awry that he refuses to describe."

"Hmm...thank you Sakura, for the information," Kyoyo thanked with a genuine smile, "Well, Yuukito let's go!"

* * *

Sakura Haruno was surprised when she saw the Emotionless Kyoyo smile. Actually smile. This made something inside of her warm but she banished it in an instant. She couldn't grow awkward feeling for this boy who she know's barely anything about. But he did strike a sore point about her liking Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't like her. And she barely knows anything about him. She shook her head walked home.

* * *

XVIII

Kyoyo asked, "Yuukito, what do you think of Mara-sensei?"

Yuukito went into deep thought before answering. Something that didn't occur regulary. "I think he's mysterious...almost like you," he replied in a whisper.

Kyoyo heard with his amazing hearing, "What do you mean, 'almost like me?'"

"I mean..." Yuukito looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts, "I mean how you keep so quiet. Why do you care so much? My father died too, not just your mother! You should talk to your bestfriends Kyoyo! How long are you going to keep thinking we can't see anything wrong? Kyurei can see something's up, I _know _what's wrong. Why don't you get help? Help at least from us?" Tears sprang to Yuukito's eyes, "Why can't you see that we're here for you? That we can help? Your father...shouldn't hurt you!"

Kyoyo was shocked that Yuukito knew about his father, which caused his steps to falter. Yuukito was crying silently while Kyoyo's heart was breaking. He loved his friends so much...he didn't understand why he didn't talk truthfully. It wasn't because of his mother's death, it was more of what she told him. That he was going to die in the future, and not because of an enemy. Because of an illness. That's why. "I-I'm s-sorry...Yuu..." Kyoyo trailed off as tears threatened to overcome him.

He jutted over to his bestfriend and the brother he never had and hugged him. Yuukito hugged back. "My father...blames me for her death," Kyoyo told Yuu in a whisper, "He didn't realize that it was his doing."

Unknown to either of them, it wasn't Kyoyo's father that made Kyoyo's mother to do what he did. It was what was all thanks to ghost's of the past.

XVIX

Mara was still coughing when he made it to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and was allowed entrance. "Hello, Mara," Sarutobi said in his gravelly voice, "What brings you here?"

"It's my new team, Hokage-sama," Mara started to explain, "The three...Kyurei Itozuma, Kyoyo Mitsushina and Yuukito Kitomo...they...have showed me excellent teamwork and power. They wouldn't have been in the same team if they showed their true potential in the Academy...Kyoyo seems to be the smartest out of them yet least imaginitive, while Yuukita the most observant and more expressed one. And Kyurei...her nerve in a non-battle situation is very...distinguished. But during or after a battle she is not nervous or stuttering. It's like she enjoys it. Because I know that you know that I know that you know alot of the things that go around in the Village, did you put these three in the same group for a reason?"

The Hokage laughed at that. I gravelly and somewhat disturbing sound to Mara, "Of course. I'm not the Hokage for nothing. Because they've been friends since they were little, they would be in a team even if they didn't fake their Academy results. The Mitsushina boy, please look out for him. He has an abusive father and his past..didn't exactly welcome him to an easy future. As for the Kitomo, his father was killed when he was young so his thoughts might go to some...rather disturbing areas. Even though he is a bright and good kid. The Itozuma didn't have a really rough past accept that her mother, has a...very...questioning job. I think she's the one to look out for actually. Kyoyo and Yuukito could possibly handle eachother quite well, but Kyurei doesn't exactly have the same bond between Kyoyo and Yuukito. Her thoughts may go to some bad places."

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama," Mara said politely as he left.

When Mara returned to his home he couldn't sleep well. His thoughts troubled him to much. He went on and off in a fitful sleep.

XX

As Yuukito cleaned up his face and broke the embrace he saw people in the distance. Yuu and Kyo walked up to them and saw that they were Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikimaru Nara. "T'sup?" Yuukito asked.

Ino looked at him, sneering. Chouji was eating a bag of chips. Shikimaru was the only one who answered, "Not much. You?"

"Not much, lazy-ass," Yuukito said as he tried to rile up the Nara.

Chouji looked up from his food and said, "Hey, don't call my teammate that!"

"Yeah, loser~" Ino said to Yuukito.

Yuu, knowing Kyoyo, was expecting a lecture as Kyoyo started to talk, "It is true that Shikimaru is lazy. I bet he has his reason. But Yuu here, he is not a loser," Shikimaru finally looked up from the ground, "If he wanted to, he could have surpassed Sasuke. Same with my other teammate, and friends, Kyurei."

Yuu saw a punch come from Ino to Kyoyo, but before he had time to move Kyoyo was already at. Kyoyo, in fact, hit a nerve in Ino's wrist. "What did you do to my hand?" she asked, rubbing her wrist, "It's so numb!"

"I hit a nerve," Kyoyo explained, "My type of fighting is not unlike the Hyuuga's. But instead of hitting chakra points with chakra itself, I hit nerves. Either with or without chakra. With chakra usually hurts more. And Yuu's type of fighting is to hit joints in the body, making them break or loosen. My other teammate, Kyurei, type of fighting is a mix of both of ours, making her probably the most efficient."

"Ughh! Why are you telling them that Kyo?" Yuukito asked/yelled in rage.

Kyoyo replied with a faint smile on his face, "We _are_ from the same Village, aren't we? And we _are_ comrades, aren't we? I see no reason not to tell them. If we were fighting an enemy, wouldn't be easier to formulate a plan knowing how we fight?"

Yuukito nodded at his friends insight. Still to this day, Kyoyo could surprise him.

XXI

After Kyurei walked into her house, her father didn't greet her but her mother did. Her mother, beautiful to some, slutty to others, was a tall, buxom, thirty-something bitch. She was wearing a very short skirt, which showed of her long, slim legs, a tight, tight white t-shirt that showed two bumps on either side. He long purple hair flowing like water. Kyurei wished she didn't have the looks of her mother. Kyurei also had purple hair, she was also tall and her breasts were already forming...

"Hello daughter," the taller woman said in a cold voice, "Where have you been?"

"I-I was out tr-tr-training, m-mother," she replied. Kyurei knew that her mother, Urei, saw the headband wrapped around her right thigh.

"Training for what?" Urei asked, her voice hardening, "I thought I told you to stay and sew my clothes back together."

Kyurei just couldn't take how her mom treated her. At times she questioned if her father wasn't actually her father. Her mother was a slut afterall. Kyurei's father knew about her job, too, but didn't do anything about it. To busy in his work, but when she _did_ get on the subject, he reassured her that he was her father. "Mom," Kyurei took on the icy voice she usually has after sparring or training, "Shut. Up."

Urei's eyes widened in shock. The mother walked up to her daughter to slap her. Her hand came down fast and hard...but was disabled?

Kyurei hit a joint and nerve in her mother's wrist that disabled the whole of the right arm. She knew that she was better at hitting nerves where joints were and joints where nerves were. Unlike her friends who hit the joints and nerves dead on. "W-what did you do?" her mother asked in horror."

"Do you really want to know where I was?" Kyurei questioned and when she didn't get an answer she continued, "I was out with my new team. Shinobi team, by the way. Dad allowed me to go, unlike you. That's what I don't get: he supports my dreams while you just shove them aside. Explain it to me please?"

Urei Itozuma learned not to get her daughter mad that night ever again. Ever.

XXII

Kyoyo and Yuukita were still in the process of getting to Yuukita's home, which was two blocks away, when they were interrupted by two members of Team Guy; Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

Rock Lee spoke up first, "Have you two been training hard?"

Then the branch family Hyuuga said, "We've come here to spar...spar with you."

"We've been kinda lax on the training," Yuukito said, clearly excited by this turn of events, "We did just meet our sensei after all!"

Kyoyo was his usuall calm self as he said, "We can spar. But who will we spar?"

"I will spar with Yuukito and Neji will spar with you!" Rock Lee said, alittle to loud.

They go into their positions and went when Might Guy mysteriously appeared and said, "Start!"

* * *

Might Guy watched the fights intently. Yuukito's fighting style was all over the place and unpredictable, while Lee's was like his own. Everytime Yuukito hit a joint, Lee sprang back up to fight some more. Might Guy could tell that Yuukito was toying with his pupil, which infuriated Guy. The fight with Neji and Kyoyo was much more interesting. When Kyoyo threw is robe at the Hyuuga he sidestepped it and was about to go for a nerve. But Neji, with his Byakugan, saw this coming and blocked. Kyoyo still hit a nerve, changing his attack direction at the last second.

It seemed that Yuukito was done playing and decided to fight for real. This disarmed Lee, who tried to dodge but was instead met with a kick to the back of the knee. That knee namely gave out completely, which made Lee fall to the ground. "I have you beaten," Guy heard Yuukito say.

Refocusing his attention back to the other two, Neji looked like he was actually trying while Kyoyo...Kyoyo didn't even break a sweat. "H-how do you know what I'm going to do?" Neji asked the Mitsushina in a tired voice.

"I've studied they way you Hyuuga's fight," Kyoyo explaine in his emotionless voice, "From secretly looking on your traing and watching how Hinata fights...well, I can certainly say I understand how to do it, even without the Byakugan. Because most of the chakra points are located near the nerves...and I can smell them."

What Might Guy saw that night made him question the power of Kyoyo Mitsushina. Kyoyo took on the exact stance of the Gentle Fist and started to attack Neji with it. Kyoyo was silently saying, "Thirty-Two Strikes," before Guy stopped the match.

"That's enough!" the jonin said sternly.

Right when he said that Kyoyo stopped. The Hyuuga looked like he was in pain. But also his look held so much anger directed at Mitsushina. "How?" he asked.

"How?" Kyoyo said, a knowing look appeared on the Kitomo boy, "It's because I'm amazing. It was easy to understand the principles of your family's fighting style because it's like mine. But instead of hitting the chakra points, I hit the nerves _and_ chakra points. So I wasn't...actually copying your style."

Might Guy thought then that this might not have been a good idea. He saw Rock Lee's face; determined yet frightened. Neji's face was...hurt pride and alittle bit of fear. The picked up the two boys and disappeared.

* * *

XXIII

In the middle of the night, Mara woke up. He realized now that they didn't know what he was going to do in training. He questioned why he did these things. Mara knew he wasn't stupid. He also knew he wasn't weak. But at that moment he felt stupid _and_ weak. He shrugged the matter off, knowing that friends could almost do anything. Almost.

XXIV

Yuukito and Kyoyo finally made it to his home. The fights they had earlier were fun and made them tired. When they walked in Yuukito's mom wasn't there, probably sleeping, and Yuukito went to his bedroom and Kyoyo walked to the couch. When he finally made it to his room, his mother's door opened and Yuukito's mouth fell open in horror. There was a murderous look in the eys of Yuuki Kitomo. "Where have you been?" his mother practically growled.

"S-sorry mom," Yuukito was trying to explain, "Kyoyo and I got held up by seven people. Sakura, Chouji, Shikimaru, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, and Guy-sensei. It wasn't our fault!"

Yuukito was surprised when his mother embraced him. "I was just worried," she told her son.

"I love you mom," Yuu said gently.

He plied his mother's embrace off of him and he walked into his room. He fell asleep when he hit the bed.

XXV

After Yuukito and Kyoyo dropped Kyurei off at her house, she was surprised to see her dad making food, "Dad...what are you doing?"

"I've finished it!" was what he said, "Do you want some food?"

"No thankyou..." Kyurei was getting nervous, "Y-You f-finished w-w-what?"

"My invention of course darling!" Kyurei could smell that the food was burning.

She snorted as she walked to her room, "Good luck with the food!"

She heard her father say something but she couldn't make it out when she closed her door behind her. She changed into her pajamas which consisted of soft pants and a soft t-shirt, no patterns just plain white. When she fell on her bed she lay there thinking, _I wonder what's going to happen the in morning..._ She fell asleep.

XXVI

Kyoyo, on his "couch" was thinking, _Why, Yuukito? Why, why-why-why-WHY?!_ With those thoughts he fell asleep.

XXVII

When Mara woke up, he didn't remember where he was. The jonin started to panic but when he saw his surroundings, he cursed his fading memory. He went to his bathroom to get cleaned up. After everything was done he ate breakfast, read a few pages from a book and head out to the training grounds. As he was walking he remembered what Hiruzen Sirutobi had said a few nights before, _"I have made Team Seven and Eight completely randomized."_

This single statement made Mara unsettled. How the Hokage said it...it was like he knew something was up. Like a higher force was controlling him. And the_ knowing_ too...After a few more minutes of walking and trailing off thoughts, he reached Training Grounds #13 or some such. Kyoyo, who resembled Mara in an inconsistent way, and Yuukito, who looked like he was about to daze off, were very much bored. Mara asked them, "How did you know how to get my robe?"

Yuukito replied surprisingly fast, for sleep had almost taken him, "We didn't. Kyurei and I didn't even know that Kyoyo wanted the robe. I think Kyoyo just used us as a distraction..." Mara noticed Yuukito's eyes harden after coming to that conclusion, "Kyoyo you piece of shi-"

"Hi guys, what're we doing today?" Kyurei had shown up looking excited as usual. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she interrupted Yuukito. But of course, Yuukito liking Kyurei he let it slide.

"You can direct questions to me," Mara stated matter-of-factly, "We are just going to train. You three are going to spar against me, one-on-one. And no if's, and's or but's. Okay?"

They just nodded as Mara span in a circle with his finger pointed out. When he opened his eyes he was pointing at Kyurei. "Kyurei, you're up first!" Yuukito said, giving the girl a push.

Kyurei jumped into a sparring stance and Mara...well...Mara had his arms at his side. "You can start whenever you're ready."

Kyurei attacked fast and surely...surely until Mara grabbed Kyurei's hand and shoved her to the ground. Poof, the clone made as it dispersed. Mara blocked a punch that came from behind him by shortly pivoting on his right foot and putting his right hand in front of him. Kyurei backed off as Mara said, "Okay...I understand how you fight one-on-one a bit more now. Yuukito, you next."

XXVIII

Yuukito scrambled to a sparring stance after Mara said, "Yuukito, you next."

Before Mara had the chance of even saying start, Yuu had dashed forward. Yuu, not missing anything, saw the faintest of smiles on the jonin's lips. Yuukito banished it off to his imagination as he tried to stike the inside of Mara's right elbow. He missed as he predicted so he went in for a sweeping kick, which was jumped. Yuukito knew that they were talented kids, but they didn't have enough skill to beat a full-fledged jonin. Yuukito stopped before he wore himself out, "I'm sorry, but I'm done. I won't get one hit on you."

Mara looked at Yuu with a mixture of humour and dissatisfaction. "All right," Mara said in a gruff, short voice, "Kyoyo, you're next."

Yuukito jumped back as Kyoyo took his spot.

XXVIX

Kyoyo put his arms down, just like Mara. "Start," Kyoyo's sensei said in a tone that almost shouted out "Come at me bro!"

Kyoyo did nothing though. Just like Mara. Mara was almost genuinely surprised as he asked, "Why aren't you fighting?"

Kyoyo replied in a scary calm voice, "Because, I know that you would almost never attack first. Even though you saw us fight yesterday doesn't mean you know our styles. This...session is for you to get to know our styles better. For better future strategies. And other things. So if I don't attack you don't get this information."

"Just fight you rotten sock!" Kyurei yelled at her friend, which made Kyoyo smile.

He nodded and looked Mara right in the eyes. Fast, Kyoyo struck a nerve. Nothing too big, just something that would cause mild discomfort. Before Kyoyo could get out of the reach of Mara's arms, he was caught by the neck of the shirt and thrown on the ground. "I win..." Mara said boringly as Kyoyo got up to his knees.

Kyoyo didn't ask how Mara couldn't feel the discomfort of him hitting a nerve, but it caused him to ask himself, "How?" years later.

XXX

Kyurei laughed hard at what she saw happen to Kyoyo. She just couldn't help it. After awhile the laughter became contagious and Yuukito started to laugh. Seconds later Mara was in on the fun. Even though Kyoyo was very much not a laugher, he couldn't help himself. Kyurei noticed that Kyoyo's laugh was forced, like he would rather not be laughing. She hoped Yuukito smacked, or at least talked, some sense into that thick skull of his. She hated seeing a friend like that.

After the last giggle was giggled out Mara said, "My type of fighting is called Skin Displacement. It has to do with...touching someone's skin and making it move and stay permanently somewhere, burst open or implode, ripping skin of the foe's face."

These words left a disturbing picture on Kyurei's mind all through the training session.

* * *

A/N-Hello everybody! This is the first chapter of Malice Grey. Just a heads up this story will be taken from how I would've done Naruto. The randomized Team Seven and Eight will be shown in the next two chapters, so be patient; it's hard for me to write such long chapters.

Anyway, I would like to say that any qoute's or saying's that are in this chapter are most likely coincidental. If you would like me to say who wrote what of the things I wrote, please message me.

For chapter four, and yes, I did say chapter four, I want you, the readers, to send in what you think what Neji would've been like after he got one-upped by Kyoyo. One of your writings will probably be used in it.

And people who think that the people of Team One are very much OP, guess again. They are just OT or "Overly Talented." In the future they will be Nerf'd almost to much...almost.

Please do what you do, and peace out? And check out my profile for more information on this story.


End file.
